Ola de Calor
by Sakum1
Summary: La temperatura resulta insoportable en verano. Las hormonas, son peligrosas en cualquier época. Sakura quiso huir, Sasuke no se la puso fácil.


Fiel amante del SasuSaku, así Kishi-senpai los ponga en parejas separadas (¡ruego que no!) seguiré amándolos juntos \ ^w^ /

La inspiración, legó una tarde calurosa mientras veía una película aburrida que no recuerdo ni el nombre, pero mi mente se perdió en los confines del SasuSaku, y aquí el resultado :D

n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-

.

.

Los cálidos rayos de sol hacían del camino a la casa un verdadero infierno: eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y la temperatura continuaba ahogándome.

Lo que más anhelaba en estos momentos era llegar y tirarme en la cama para recuperar algo del sueño que la noche anterior se me negó y disfrutar del aire acondicionado. Llegué hasta la habitación, de mala gana solté en el suelo la maleta y me apresuré en el cómodo colchón que esperaba mi compañía. Suspiré hondo y mire con pereza cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Sasuke, que a diferencia de mi persona, él si tenía sus reservas de sueño bastante cargadas. Sin decirme una palabra llego hasta lo pies de la cama de frente a mi empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Mis mejillas reaccionaron ipso facto cuando quedo a mi vista su pecho tan tentador. Me giré de inmediato en la cama quedando boca abajo. Así no me verá en una incómoda situación

—El aire no sirve — lo escuché decir

Hasta ese momento de lucidez pude diferenciar que el sudor de mi frente no se trataba de mis hormonas, sino de la temperatura del ambiente.

Aunque semejante imagen también hacia estragos. Cuando creí que el seductor descamisado se había ido, me senté en la orilla de la cama. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo en el sillón color marfil viendo de frente. Seguía sin camisa y supe por su forma se sentarse, y su sensual mirada que aquello era una invitación clara.

No podía permitir una derrota ante mis hormonas y temerosa de que Sasuke hiciera algo, me levante de la cama en dirección a la puerta. Como era obvio, Sasuke llego antes que pudiera siquiera tocar la manija. Me tomó de la mano y me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared

—Estoy aburrido ¿qué propones? —al tenerlo tan cerca, me invadía su aroma varonil y al momento que habló, su fresco y enloquecedor aliento llegó hasta mis pulmones, aturdiéndome en todos los sentidos y dejándome un harapo dominado por él

—Yo...—los latidos de su corazón era el único elemento que me hacía saber que el tiempo pasaba y yo no podía acordarme que intentaba decir. Con un vestigio de adrenalina pude terminar mi frase — ¡juguemos ajedrez!

Sasuke me miró confundido

.

_Tonta chica. Pero no escapará, no ahora que la tengo casi en mis manos. _

—No se jugar ajedrez — mentí

Al ver que iba a protestar, la besé lento y profundo. No se movió pero tampoco me detuvo. Respondió el beso y me agarro de los brazos. Luego se separó de golpe y huyó directo a la cama. _La presa, fue a meterse directo a la red. _

—Hace mucho calor. No creo que...

Volteó a verme cuando escuchó el pestillo de la puerta

—¿Vamos a jugar o qué? —soltó de forma nerviosa y le dio la vuelta a la cama para sacar el tablero. Antes que pudiera hacer oficial mi total desagrado por su comportamiento, sus palabras hicieron que la mandíbula se me fuera al suelo

—Si ganas, me tienes toda la noche — soltó con una mirada retadora y sonrió con malicia

—¡Empieza el juego! — grité.

Después de casi media hora soltó un Jaque mate. Al informarle que acababa de intentar dar jaque a su propio rey, fui yo quien puso al rey de marfil en peligro. Hizo varios movimientos aunque al final gané la partida. Fu algo histórico, debo admitir, así que lo que aconteció entre esas cuatro paredes trate de hacerlo a su modo. Empecé con ponerla de pie cerca de la pared. A paso verdaderamente lento a mi gusto me deshice de su sudadera. La arroje detrás de mí, no sin antes decirle que no se podía mover de ese lugar. Obedeció con una sonrisa. Su blusa tampoco resultó difícil. Al quitársela vi que el sostén combinaba con la falda. Eso, y los calentadores la hacían parecer una sensual animadora. Delinee el borde el sostén con la punta de los dedos causándole un escalofrió y que su respiración aumentara de golpe. Estaba ansiosa, pero le gusta ser despojada de la ropa lentamente. Dibujé líneas irregulares en su espalda mientras la volvía a besar. Ahora es ella quien acaricia mi cuerpo, Bajo las manos tocando cada hueco de su cuerpo y agarro sus muslos. Da un brinco cuando la agarro del trasero y lo presiono en un ritmo coordinado con los besos que le doy en el cuello. Sus manos revuelven mi cabello y un gemido ahogado se escapa de su garganta. Meto las manos bajo su ropa y la acaricio directamente. Muerde mi hombro y me entierra las uñas en la espalda.

En un descuido de mi parte desabrocha mi pantalón y se deshace de él, Reclama de nuevo mis labios en una danza febril y enloquecedora. _De todas formas no me iba a negar_, pienso al momento de quedar desnudo. Mis manos siguen debajo de su falda. Sonrió al tocar la cinta que, al deshacer el nudo hará que la tela caiga por si sola. Usaba el regalo que le di en su cumpleaños, aunque claro es difícil saber quién disfrutaría más esa delicada prenda. Una vez desnudos, subo una de sus piernas a mi cadera y la penetro sin avisar. Es fácil debido a lo intenso de mis besos y caricias. Su primer grito tenía algo de dolor, pero en poco me dijo que aumentara la velocidad. La cargué contra la pared. Me rodea el cuello con ambos brazos y entrelaza las piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Obedecí a su pedido y en poco tiempo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás pronunciando mi nombre con voz tímida. Seguí besando su cuello mientras nos tranquilizábamos.

— ¿Aun tienes calor? — me cuestiona apenada. Seguimos en la misma posición, y sigo entro de ella. Su tono dulce me devuelve la fuerza y solo pienso en volver a hacerla mía. Se da cuenta de mi potencia, y sus mejillas se sonrojan violentamente. —No, Sasuke por favor…

— ¿Por favor? Está bien. Cederé a tu petición.

Sonrió con malicia y le muerdo los labios.

Me asegurare que esto se repita pro mucho tiempo. Tenemos toda una noche por delante, y otra más y otra más.


End file.
